The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional type electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
In such a translator, rapid retrieval of any word or sentence is assured by a very short access time to a memory for storing a great number of words or sentences. Therefore, it is highly desired to provide as short an access time as possible.